Pokeball Fun
by HighQueen
Summary: Totally pointless little story kinda a sequal to Literal Meaning of Pokemonshipping but you don't have to read it to understand this ... Ash and Misty's pokemon decide to get a little naughty before Ash's battle with Gary... find out what happens!


Disclaimer : Don't own pokemon

Author's note : Hello! This is kinda like a sequel to 'The Literal Meaning of Pokemonshipping' though you don't have to read that to understand this…

It's just random, totally random light stuff, with mentions of AAML and a few pokemon pairings I invented myself (In the prequel)

Have fun =D

--

_I dedicate this victory to you, Mist…_Ash thought, unknowingly echoing the shiny-haired, cocky trainer _Rudy, _who Ash despised possibly more than Team Rocket and Gary Oak combined.

The latter, was staring at Ash challengingly, an eyebrow cocked, and that damn black cape rippling ridiculously behind him. Why he had decided to go and get a cape, was beyond Ash.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" cried Ash, hurling Bulbasaur's pokéball with a confidence bolstered by the fact that his trusty Bulbasaur had never ceased to disappoint him.

The pokéball fell to the floor with a thud. It was empty.

"What?!" cried Ash, shocked, falling face forward on the floor

"Pika…chu pika chu pika pika…" Pikachu groaned. _Uh oh… bad timing Bulbasaur…_

Misty and Brock looked extremely surprised.

Gary, with a swoosh of that damn sexy cape, snickered, raising his eyebrows. "Hey, Ashy-boy! I don't see your pokémon anywhere! Maybe it ditched ya!"

Ash snarled at him. "Bulbasaur would never ditch me! He's right – uh – here somewhere – heh, wrong pokéball maybe… or not…"

"Uh – where is Bulbasaur, Ash?" Misty asked delicately.

"I don't knooow!" Ash moaned piteously. "This _is _his pokéball, why isn't he in it?!!"

"Maybe you should call out another pokémon…" Brock suggested.

"Uh – yeah… that's right!" Ash said, the gleam returning to his eyes. Gary smirked.

"Bayleef, I choose you!" he yelled, throwing out Bayleef's ball.

There was a flash of red light, and then –

"What?!!" Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary exclaimed.

_Yikes,_ thought Pikachu.

Bulbasaur and Bayleef sprang apart immediately, retracting their vines, blushing madly.

Misty began to giggle uncontrollably. Ash stared at them stupidly, still stunned.

"Well, isn't that cuuute!" Misty gushed, eyes sparkling.

"Wh-what! Bulbasaur, why are you in Bayleef's pokéball?! Wh-what are you doing?! A-and why do you guys look so exhausted?! What in the name of Mew is going on?!!" Ash asked bewildered.

"Come on Ashy-boy, don't tell me you're that dense!" Gary said, a smile tugging at his lips. Misty continued to giggle, and even Brock looked amused.

"What?! How am I supposed to know why Bulbasaur's in the wrong pokéball… I didn't even know two pokémon could be in the same pokéball at the same time!" Ash said, utterly confused.

_We can, _Pikachu informed him in it's pika-language. _Voluntarily, we can visit each other inside our pokéballs if we want to. You can't make us, or catch us like that, but we can ourselves. We've started to do it at night sometimes – well not me, but the rest of them… I hate pokéballs, they make me claustrophobic…_

"How come I never knew about this?!" Ash demanded.

"Nor did I, actually." Misty admitted.

Pikachu shrugged, exchanging a look with Bulbasaur and Bayleef. Bulbasaur extended a vine, tapping his own pokéball, and disappeared with a flash of light, as did Bayleef.

"Hey wait… can't you battle?!" Ash cried.

"Um, Ash, - uh after being so – politely disturbed from – well, I don't think – they're exactly in – the mood to battle…" Misty whispered.

"What d'you mean, Mist? Bulbasaur and Bayleef both love battling!" Ash said.

"Yes – but – oh, Ash don't you realise what you just interrupted, you insensitive child!" Misty demanded, losing patience.

"Hey don't call me a child, you scrawny little-"

"Take that back right now, you bike-stealing mor-"

"Cut!" yelled Brock, pushing Ash and Misty away from each other, to their intense displeasure. They hated it when he interrupted their fights, which were actually just another form of flirting. They loved seeing each other mad, it turned them on.

"Save it for later, Luvdiscs. There are enough lovestruck couples in our midst."

Ash and Misty blushed. Pikachu sighed.

"And Ash, what she meant, was that your Bulbasaur and Bayleef are obviously in love, and you just interrupted some of their romantic time for a pokémon battle!" Brock continued calmly.

"WH-WHAT?!!!" Ash fell on his face, again. Misty and Gary laughed.

--

"Gr… alright!" Ash snarled, moving his hand to another pokéball. "Go Squirtle!"

With a thump, Squirtle's pokéball fell empty on the floor.

"WHAT THE #$%!" Ash screamed.

"Don't abuse, Ash." Brock scolded motherly. Misty and Gary were cracking up.

Suddenly, a flash of light, from one of Misty's pokéballs, occurred, and Squirtle popped out of it.

"Huh?! What! Squirtle!!!" Misty gasped, astonished.

"Squirtle! Wh-what were you doing in – in …" Ash began, only to be cut off by Misty.

"Starmie's pokéball! Aw, Squirtle!" she ran to him, and hugged him. Squirtle seemed delighted.

"This is adorable. I'm so happy for you!" Misty gushed to Squirtle.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "What is with you and Bulbasaur and being in other female pokémon's pokéballs! Geez!"

"Oh, Ash, don't be like that, isn't it cute! Your Squirtle and my Starmie are – well, you know!" Misty squealed, still fussing over Squirtle. Ash stared at her, eyes softening.

"Seems like they're following their trainers examples now…" Brock mused, and Ash turned bright red. Mallet-armed Misty (thankfully for Brock) did not hear this comment.

"Well, cupid, what did you use to catch your pokémon, love balls?" Gary teased.

Ash snarled. "Enough is enough. Go Charizard!"

Their was a deafening roar, as Gyarados emerged from Charizard's pokéball with a tidal wave… followed by an extremely haughty, self-satisfied looking Charizard.

Gary looked impressed. Brock was in hysterics. Misty looked shocked.

"G-g-gyarados?" she asked softly.

Pikachu snickered, and Ash promptly fainted.

--

Ahehehe… Told you, totally random.

If you enjoyed pls review!


End file.
